Kovu
Kovu is a member of The True Mirror Forums. Although a relatively new member, he has already integrated himself into the TTM community and become good friends with the members, particularly Cudpug and Ranna. Kovu is known for his love of RPG's and his 'furry' persona. Information on Kovu Kovu is furry. He is a certified member of the furry community and dislikes people who look down upon furrys. He has frequented many forums in the past, including forums devoted to Fire Emblem, and thus he can get involved in much of the discussion on TTM; many of the members being from Fire Emblem Online before TTM. Kovu's name is not necessarily 'Kovu' - the name is that of a character in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Instead, Kovu's real name is known only to those who are closest to him. He reportedly goes by the name 'Kovu' in public, not just online, making him something of an enigma. Kovu is one of the oldest members of the forum, and imparts wisdom to many of the younger members. In recent months he has been working hard with difficult hours, and so his presence on the forum has been felt less. However, because of this, when Kovu does show up online much joy is to be had. Role on the forum Kovu has a wide knowledge of video games, particularly JRPG's of which he is zealous towards. He has personally stated that his Top Ten Games are: #Final Fantasy Tactics #Star Ocean 4: The Last Hope #Tales of the Abyss #Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age #Final Fantasy IX #Final Fantasy VI #Fire Emblem 4: Genealogy of the Holy War #Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 #Kingdom Hearts II Kovu often frequents the gaming areas of the forum, actively getting involved in video game discussion. He is also found in The Tavern and the Welcome Board meeting and greeting others. Role in The Successor Kovu's role in The Successor is of grave importance. He is a vital member of the story, and his characters of Vaull-Gruff and Faelana and important to the plot. Kovu was asked to join the roleplay when he expressed interest in joining a 'furry' roleplay. Successor, being an extension of Celestian lore and thus having 'Pure' characters, seemed ideal as there were many characters with animal features. Kovu has since been a consistent and thorough member of the roleplay - his character of Vaull-Gruff being of an age that denotes wisdom filled in a much-needed blank in the party. Faelana on the other hand is a spunky young teen, who contrasts nicely with the other dark notes of the roleplay. Kovu replies when he finds time to, and Ranna and Cudpug are always waiting for him eagerly to see what happens next. The Successor has shown Kovu to be a good writer and roleplayer, although he himself states that he is used to first-person roleplaying rather than third-person, and so the way he has adapted can be applauded.